


I don't want to fight you

by iloveyouminari



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fight Training, Gym Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:36:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14980214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyouminari/pseuds/iloveyouminari
Summary: Mina kicks Momo's ass during fight training, then goes after her for a rematch after class, but Momo has other plans.





	I don't want to fight you

**Author's Note:**

> Look who's back with another smutty one-shot!!
> 
> This idea came to me a long time ago when I was watching Supergirl and someone said "I don't want to fight you" and my instant response to that was "I want to fuck you". Obviously they didn't say that on the show, but I changed the superhero theme to a gym theme and made this.
> 
> I really hope you like it, please tell me your thoughts in the comments bellow or come find me on twitter (@euteamominari) and cc (@iloveyouminari)
> 
> Enjoy! xx

The fight training happens twice a week around the end of the day, so the setting sun gives the basement-like gym a special glow. After stretching and warming up, the nine students gather on the long bench that stands beside the ring and wait for their coach’s instructions.

  
“Alright! Hirai, Myoui! You're up!” The woman shouts, holding a clipboard and making notes.

Myoui Mina, the younger of the two, gets up first and makes her way to the ring, with Hirai Momo following her in tow, and soon Coach Choi allows the fight to start. 

Momo is visibilly stronger, her buff figure standing out in opposition to Mina's slender body. However, Mina's movements are faster and more precise, so pretty soon she manages to make the older girl fall on the ground and holds her body down, ending the match a few seconds later.   
“Fuck!” Momo hisses, still on the floor.   
Mina helps her up with a smirk, and she huffs a laugh, slightly shaking her head.

  
“Next! Kim and Park, come on up!”

 

-

 

It’s a post-practice ritual; Mina gets in the farthest stall and takes her sweet time showering, reveling in the cold water, letting her muscles relax after hours of training. By the time she’s done and ready to go home, the floor is usually empty, so she smirks when she finds a familiar figure still throwing punches on a heavy bag, in the corner of the room.   
“Training hard to put me down, Hirai?” Mina calls out, walking up to the brunette, who doesn’t spare her a glance.   
“You know you got lucky today, don’t you?” Momo replies through gritted teeth, and Mina scoffs.

“Whatever will help you sleep at night.” She sits down on a bench located right in front of Momo and places her duffel bag on the floor, deciding she’ll stay a little longer. “But I wouldn’t be opposed to a rematch, say… Right now?” Mina’s proposition stops Momo on her tracks for a split second.   
“Nah, I think I'll pass. Don't want you to get upset when I mess up with your cute little ponytail.” Just as Momo finishes her sentence, her alarm goes off, meaning her workout is done, so she grabs her bottle of water and a towel and sits down next to Mina.   
“Come on, Momo, you've been too tense these days.” Mina surprises Momo by running her fingers through her back, ironically making the older girl even more tense. “I bet this will make you relax a little…” Her tone of voice sounds awfully innocent in opposition to how her hands are moving. “What you say? Fight with me?” It’s nearly a whisper now, which makes Momo turn her face to her, only then realizing they’re mere inches apart.   
  
“But that's the thing, Mina... I don't want to fight you.” Momo whispers back, and Mina frowns just the slightest.   
“You don't...?”   
“I want to fuck you.”   
Mina smirks. After a beat, she’s already straddling Momo’s hips while sharing a hungry kiss, but the older girl seems to have other ideas in mind, and swiftly gets up and turns them around, laying Mina down on the bench.

“So  _ that’s _ what you’re good at.” Mina teases.

“Shut up.”

Momo replies by biting down on Mina’s pulse point and sucks on it long enough to leave a mark, in turn making Mina moan loudly. Then, she breaks the contact for a moment, only to take Mina’s shirt off and dive back in to place hot kisses on her chest. Mina practically rips Momo’s hair off when the older girl’s tongue circles her nipple, clad only by the thin fabric of her black bra. Momo takes that as a signal and lifts the bra up, exposing Mina’s breasts, and then makes sure to leave another mark right there.

 

The bench is a bit uncomfortable, but that’s the last thing on Mina’s mind when Momo is kissing down her body like that, and especially when she reaches her shorts and doesn’t think twice about yanking them down, along with Mina’s panties.

Now it’s Momo’s turn to tease, suddenly slowing down her movements as she places tender kisses on Mina’s thighs, making sure to leave her untouched where she most needs.

 

“Momo, for the love of God, just fuck me already.” Mina’s desperation makes her chuckle.

“Relax, Myoui, I will.” Momo continues to place open-mouthed kisses on the girl’s crotch, biting down and leaving another hickey on her skin. “You bruise easily.” She comments. Mina throws her head back in frustration, letting out a long groan.

 

Just a while later, but taking Mina by surprise, Momo finally moves her mouth to the younger girl’s pussy, satisfied to hear her moans.

“Oh, fuck!” Mina is quite amazed with how good Momo is at eating her out and can’t help but to bring her hands down to her head, encouraging the older girl to keep going.

 

The mix of Mina’s pent-up sexual frustration, Momo’s skilled tongue against her clit and the underlying fear of getting caught - they are in a public establishment after all - is what makes her orgasm arrive much faster than she was expecting, and Mina bites her lips hard as she comes on the girl’s mouth.

Once she’s come down from her high, Mina covers her face due to the slight embarrassment of having finished so fast. Momo finds the action undeniably adorable and moves back up to kiss Mina’s hands, in an attempt to uncover her face. Mina is aware of that, and spreads her fingers just enough to show her eyes.

“Stop staring at me.” Mina huffs, making Momo grin.

“You’re cute.” Momo teases and pokes her ribs.

“Ugh, I liked you better when you were being all angry and seductive.” Mina finally moves her hands from her face and starts playing with Momo’s hair.

“Oh, you like me?” Momo raises her eyebrow, with a huge smirk on her face, and then surprises Mina one more time by touching her pussy again.

 

Mina’s breath hitches. Momo is pleased to find that the girl is still very wet, and easily slides a finger inside of her. Mina muffles her moans by pulling Momo’s face down and giving her a series of sloppy kisses.

 

“Faster.” She mumbles between the kisses and squeals when Momo does what she was told, already nearing her orgasm.

 

It’s hard to explain, but there’s something about Momo that makes it hard for Mina to hold back, like every touch is electrifying and Momo knows exactly what she’s doing.

 

It’s like Momo has a sexual sixth sense.

 

Or Mina’s body is wired to hers.

 

Whatever it is, it’s working, because Mina moans louder with each thrust of Momo’s finger, and her body is gradually contracting more and more, almost ready for the release.

 

With a few more pumps, Mina comes hard, this time biting Momo’s lower lip and nearly ripping the soft flesh open. She sighs, happily, and stares at Momo, who’s still moving her finger very slowly.

“You can stop now, I’m good.” Mina says with a chuckle, lightly tapping Momo’s hand.

 

They kiss again, very lazily, and then Momo sits up and reaches for her water bottle, taking big gulps.

“Still thirsty after all this?” Mina jokes while putting her clothes back on. Momo scoffs, then squeezes her bottle, purposely letting a trickle of water hit the other girl. “Hey!” She tries to reach for the object in Momo’s hand and ends up straddling her all over again, but instead of continuing with her mission, Mina just kisses her and gets up, leaving Momo a bit stunned.

 

“If that’s what I get from kicking your ass on the ring, I can’t wait for you to finally beat me.” Mina says, then winks at Momo and leaves.


End file.
